Horton Hears a Who: The Mute, The Hacker, and The
by Zeroluvr13
Summary: The Mute, The Hacker, and The Biker…three friends on their way home from the movies decide on a shortcut, but when ambushed, they end up in a spiraling adventure to Whoville where they are split up…Talia, the mute, meets Jojo and while finding her friends
1. Falling into Darkness

**Warning: **I do not own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters in the movie or book…And sadly I also want a Jojo plushy!!

**Summary:** The Mute, The Hacker, and The Biker…three friends on their way home from the movies decide on a shortcut, but when ambushed, they end up in a spiraling adventure to Whoville where they are split up…Talia, the mute, meets Jojo and while finding her friends, she must help a bigger crisis that threatens Whoville and their very lives…

Falling into Darkness

It was almost eight o'clock when Talia, her cousin Adam, her friend Luke walked out from the theater doors. Luke was still laughing over the movie they had just seen. Adam shook his head and glanced at Talia with a grimace as if saying _'you invited him'. _Talia just gave a silent smile in his direction. Talia rarely spoke, especially after her father's car accident. Most people tried to console her but they weren't there in the car. Talia was, and now all she did was find comfort in her friends, but sometimes wondered if that was enough.

"Horton Hears a Who was a great movie," Luke said finally as they continued down the road. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it wasn't _that_ great, Compton," Adam said, his voice sounded amused at the boys antics. Compton was Luke's last name, but then again, they each had their own nicknames for each other. Adam sighed as he ran a pale, freckled hand through bright red hair that was stiff and spiky, well, as much as it could be. He sucked his teeth then.

"Man, I told mom to get the extra strength gel," he grumbled. Luke shrugged and they veered off to take a shortcut they had wanted to try.

"You really think this'll get us home quicker, Red?" Compton asked Adam, or Red, as he called him. Compton seemed less then eager to try a shortcut into the woods, but then again, he specialized in electronics, and didn't know much about nature. Red shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I don't know, we went biking out here once…it has to lead somewhere…don't look at me, it was Whispers idea," he said nudging Talia who had a small smirk on her face as she watched the boys talk back and forth. Talia may have been considered a mute, but had special moments where she would say a few words before withdrawing again. The sun had completely disappeared over the horizon and they had only the moon and a few stars to guide them.

They neared the edge of the woods when they saw their least favorite people…The Biggy Smalls Gang (**A/N**: Seriously, my cousins picked the name…sorry if it sounds dorky). The leader was captain of the football squad and was a mean as bullies come. He sneered when the three friends paused a few feet ahead of them. Red had an angry glare, Compton looked nervous, and Whisper was almost livid. The leaders name was Logan and wasn't surprised to see Red glaring at him. Red tended to hold grudges, and even though Logan was once his friend, the friendship ended when he had Whisper in a corner and was calling her names because she wouldn't speak. Red still held the image of Whisper's tears trailing down her tan face, making streaks down her cheeks. The three started again towards entering the woods, but with more caution. Red new he could take on most of the gang, but ten against three was unfair. Logan hopped off his perch on a trunk and walked over, blocking them from the path.

"Well, well," he sneered, "If it isn't the three biggest freaks in Roverhill High School," Logan spat at them. Whisper, at the age of sixteen, still flinched at Logan's sneer, her eyes glazed over as she remembered the day after the accident, when she refused to speak or laugh, or even make a sound. Logan saw her flinch and he laughed. He was almost nineteen, since he was held back a year, he was the oldest of the group there and used his authority and intimidation to get what he wanted.

"Out of the way, Logan," Red growled. He was also sixteen but was one of the toughest boys at their school; he could win a fight against three guys and barely have a scratch on him. Whisper grabbed his arm with fearful eyes. Red looked back at her and his eyes softened at her silent message _'let's go, please, let it go!'_ her eyes quietly pleaded him. He dropped the fist he had started to raise as Compton took Talia and hid her behind him with a nervous gulp. His dark brown eyes were almost hidden behind dark brown hair that was gelled downward. Red shoved past Logan and they walked through the first path of trees. Logan reached forward as he turned and grabbed Red by his sleeve.

"Who said you could leave?" He ordered more than asked. His gang snickered as they rose from their sitting position. Talia, Compton, and Red knew they were outnumbered. With one quick movement, Red punched his fist into Logan's stomach, making him fall to his knees…

"RUN!" Red yelled as they bolted down the dark path in the woods. Talia saw a clearing up ahead and the three screeched to a halt. In front of them was a crystal blue lake.

"Shit! What the hell are we gonna do?" Compton yelled grabbing his head. Talia took a quick glance and then pointed to her left. There, over the lake was a bridge. Red nodded as they ran over and up the bridge to the middle. They paused again before walking off the bridge.

"Where to now? The path is gone!" Red growled. The Biggy Smalls Gang was coming closer, their voices heard through the trees. Compton looked over the edge.

"Calculating the bridges depth and the darkness of the water, if we pinpoint our location, we can appear to assimilate with the lake," Compton reasoned. Red stared at him.

"Can you say that again in English? I don't speak geek," Red said sarcastically. Compton rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh and climbed up on the bridge's ledge motioning for the others to follow.

"If we dive in deep enough, they won't see us," Compton explained. The other two climbed onto the ledge. With Whisper in the middle, the three held hands.

"One," Compton counted. Red glanced over towards the trees, the voices were getting closer.

"Two," Red counted the second number. He felt Whisper's grip on his hand tighten. She didn't have a good feeling about this idea. They jumped.

"Three…" Whisper's voice was unheard as they dived into the dark cold water. Whisper couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black and the gangs voices grew fainter. Whisper opened her eyes, but it was still useless. She felt a current suddenly hit her, and her grip on the boys strained a bit. _'That's weird, it wasn't moving earlier'_ she thought. Then as if she were hit by a train, a thick wave of water slammed into her and she lost her grip….She felt weightless, like she was floating. 'Am I dead?' she asked herself. She suddenly felt something hard strike her in the head…everything went dim, and Talia imagined a small light glowing above her before she lost consciousness, and continued falling into the darkness…..

**A/N:** Hello!! How did you like it…I'm hoping for reviews and I am holding a vote, and I'm debating whether to add a lemon at the end or not, so vote yes for a lemon or no for a regular ending.


	2. Awakening to a Dream

**Warning: **I do not own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters in the movie or book…And sadly I also want a Jojo plushy!!

**Summary:** The Mute, The Hacker, and The Biker…three friends on their way home from the movies decide on a shortcut, but when ambushed, they end up in a spiraling adventure to Whoville where they are split up…Talia, the mute, meets Jojo and while finding her friends, she must help a bigger crisis that threatens Whoville and their very lives…

Awaking to a Dream

Jojo McDawd had started on his way home a bit later than usual. He had managed to escape his 'fans' that he had acquired after the whole speck ordeal. He continued along his usual path sighing as usual. He was used to the attention by now. It had been about a month since Horton saved their little town. With Jojo the national hero, he had been getting invites to the Whoville High prom, and it was a month and two weeks away! He sighed as he kicked a random stone towards Whoosin Lake.

There were some upsides to the Horton incident. His father now knew and understood his passion for music and had supported him 100. And after talking it over with the council…more like begging, Ned McDawd now passed the duty of being mayor to his oldest, and smartest daughter, Hattie, who was more than happy to someday wear the mayoral crest. Jojo let out a small smile when he remembered finding Hattie bragging to her friends about being the next mayor, or 'mayoress' as she put it. As for Horton, he came by to visit from time to time; sometimes he spoke to the mayor and sometimes he talked with Jojo.

Jojo now had the courage to speak his mind, but still liked being silent, it gave him peace and quiet that enabled him to think of new inventions to add to the observatory. His dad, who was proud of Jojo's work, would sometimes visit the observatory and help Jojo fiddle with something new. Still, sometimes Jojo wished he had a friend his own age, someone who didn't like him because he was a hero to the town. He wanted someone to like him for him. He was sixteen and a junior in high school but he still hadn't found a true friend to confide in. He wanted to meet someone who was interested in the beauty of music, and loved the sound of tinkering gadgetries.

He was close to passing the lake when he felt the ground tremble. Was there world unstable again? Jojo didn't know. A bright light on the lake suddenly blinded him as another earth shudder made him stumble and grab around a tree. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying not to blind himself. He could feel the light press against him, almost suffocating him. _'What the Who is going on here'_ Jojo thought to himself. The light seemed to pulse as he glanced out onto the lake where he saw…a who girl…She had a tan face and dark black hair that was tied into an extremely high ponytail.

She was clutching a wet book to her chest and the glare from her neck pointed out a silver locket around her neck. The light seemed to recede then, from whence it came from the lake. Jojo watched as the girl was floating on her back in the water and the gentle waves from the lake pulled the girl to shore. Jojo was about to investigate this new who but as if the light drained him, he collapsed onto the grass exhausted. His head made a gentle thud as he non to gently fell the rest of the way onto the ground. _'A new Who, that's impossible' _Jojo thought…His eyes fluttered closed and his last conscious thought sent him into a restless sleep…_'Who is she?'_

**T/S**_(Time Skip…HA! you thought I was done, didn't you_?)

_**2 hours Later**_

Talia mumbled and snuggled closer into the soft blanket… '_Wait, what?'_ Talia's eyes snapped open and her head pounded at the sudden light. She growled before looking around. She noticed she was on someone's couch…but, weren't her and her friends in the forest. She racked her brain to remember the details. 'We were being chased…on the bridge…the lake…' she gasped as her head ached and pulse. She put her hands to her face and then snapped them away. _'Fur? What the…' _Talia looked at her hands…or were they her hands. They were covered in fur as well as the fur clothes she was wearing. She had four long fingers and when feeling her face, she found it too was covered in fur and her nose felt like a button.

She heard a clink of what she guessed were plates. Talia looked around for a picture or a frame. She found one on the wall not far away and got off the couch to see it better. _'It's the McDawd family, with their 97 children. But, that was only a movie…is this a dream?'_ she wondered. She pinched herself and winced at the pain. She suddenly felts eyes on her and turned. She stopped herself from screaming as Jojo McDawd was standing there with two steaming cups in his hands looked at her with a puzzled face.

'_This isn't real, this isn't real'_ Talia repeated in her mind. Jojo set down one of the cups on a side table and motioned for her to sit. With as much dignity as she could manage, Talia walked over and sat down in the couch. Hesitantly, she reached for the cup of what she guessed was hot cocoa. She took a sip, it was cocoa and she was grateful as the hot liquid soothed her dry, itching throat. She gave a nervous smile in thanks. Jojo still looked a bit confused as he studied her. Talia's face turned red, she hated people observing her like she was under a microscope. Her face turned into a small scowl.

"Please don't stare at me," she finally spoke, her voice was soft and hoarse. Jojo almost looked surprised at how blunt she was.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly looking down. He looked back up again as Talia took in her surroundings. If she had her theory correct, she went through a portal to this world…but that was crazy…wasn't it? Jojo let out a sigh and stood up. Talia's eyes snapped over to him at the sudden movement.

"What's your name," His voice asked. Talia shook her head, ridding herself of different thoughts. She glanced up through her side bangs, which she noticed had white tips at the bottom. She stood up to face him, and found it amusing that she was smaller than Jojo, but only by a couple centimeters…not counting the hair.

"My name is Talia…Talia Newberry," She decided on using her real name. "But…call me Whisper," she added in her small voice. Jojo nodded, immediately understanding the cause of the nickname.

"Nice to meet you, Whisper. My name is…" Jojo started but Whisper cut him off.

"You're Jojo McDawd, son of Ned and Sally McDawd…your father is the mayor," Whisper recited perfectly in a monotonous voice. Jojo's eyes widened at her knowledge.

"Ummm, have we ever met? Where are you from?" Jojo asked the hesitant question. Whisper smiled. Well, if he wanted a story, he's gonna get one, Whisper was only slightly aware that she was talking more than she usually did in a week.

"Well, I'm from earth, a different world than yours…I think me and my friends came here through a portal in an abandoned lake," Whisper finished her words as realization hit her… _'Oh no! Red…Compton'_ she thought worriedly.

"Ummm, did you by any chance, see me with anyone else?" she asked hopefully. Jojo thought for a moment and shook his head 'no'. _'Great, I'm in a seriously weird world on a speck, with no friends, and the oldest of 97 children thinks I'm crazy' _she thought glancing at Jojo, who was looking at her with an unreadable face. The sudden sound of a door opening and slamming made both the who children jump.

"I'M HOME!" the voice of Ned McDawd echoed through the house. Jojo and Talia looked at each other with wide eyes, both thinking the same thing…_'Oh crap!!'_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**(A/N: Dun dun DUNNNNN!!)**_

**A/N:** Hello!! How did you like it…I'm hoping for reviews and I am holding a vote, and I'm debating whether to add a lemon at the end or not, so vote yes for a lemon or no for a regular ending.


	3. Biker with an Attitude

**Warning: **I do not own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters in the movie or book…And sadly I also want a Jojo plushy!!

**Summary:** The Mute, The Hacker, and The Biker…three friends on their way home from the movies decide on a shortcut, but when ambushed, they end up in a spiraling adventure to Whoville where they are split up…Talia, the mute, meets Jojo and while finding her friends, she must help a bigger crisis that threatens Whoville and their very lives…

Biker with an Attitude

Drip, drip, drip. That dripping was driving him crazy. He didn't need to add to his headache, it was bad enough. The sound of cheery voices and moving vehicles caught his attention and annoyed him even more. Red sat up with a painful groan.

"Where am I?" he mumbled to himself. He opened his only to snap his eyes closed against the sudden brightness of the day. Red stood up, eventually wondering how long he was out since last time he knew, it was nighttime. He mumbled strings of curses as he looked around…the ally? Uh oh, this was not good. Not only was he in an unfamiliar place, he had another big problem…

"Crap! Where's Compton and Whisper?" he asked himself in a panic. He looked down at his…fur covered feet with no toes?

"Holy Crap!" he yelled out before looking for something with a reflection. He saw a water puddle under a nearby, broken drainage pipe. With a deep, calming breath, Red lowered himself onto his knees to look into the dark water. He looked like…well, a freak.

Peach colored fur adorned his face along with bits of milk chocolate furry dots, which he assumed was to make up for his freckles. He took a look at his four fingered hands and immediately mourned the loss of his opposable thumbs…oh well, it's like they say, you don't appreciate something, until it's gone. From what he already knew so far, Red took a guess that he was a who. He put his hands on his head where his bright red hair stood as spiky as ever. His clothes seemed the same design but were made from fur as well. _'What…am I gonna do?'_ Red thought to himself with a frustrated sigh. He shook his head before heading towards the end of the ally.

Meanwhile……..

Makayla Rosemary Maria Daniela Vojkufka or Micka for short, and her best friend Terra Whohara were walking down the street, unaware of the new who in the nearby ally. Micka was walking backwards talking animatedly about the mayor's son, Jojo.

"…honestly, what do people see in him, all he did was save us," Micka spoke loud and proud, unaware of her oxymoron, at which Terra gave her an eye roll and a shrug. Terra was another Jojo fan, but unlike others, she kept it to herself. Micka, as she said Jojo gave her the nickname, was restating her story about earlier in the day. She had been late to class and while messing with her locker, she saw the small who running as fast as his small legs could carry him, the sound of squeals behind him left few wonderings of who he was running from.

As Jojo skidded to a stop, debating on where to go, Micka had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shoved him into an old utility closet and gave his fan club false directions before opening the door. Jojo, who had a bucket over his head at the time, lifted the cleaning utensil to glare at Micka, who meekly asked if he was alive…

"Then, I was like, dude, are you alive? And he-," Micka was talking as she swung her arm back for affect, just as our favorite redheaded boy backed out of the ally. Micka's arm struck something hard, the thick grunt telling her it was a person.

"What the hell? What was that for?" The voice ordered angrily. Micka turned with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry…you were in my way," she argued bluntly. She took her time to look him over. She had never seen him before. She noticed his dazed look as he looked around in awe. Of course with Micka, there was no such thing as 'tact'.

"Hey, are on drugs? You look high," Micka asked him, tilting her head to the side. Red sent a glower in her direction. Terra decided it was a good moment to step in.

"Sorry for my blunt friend, she says thing before thinking…a disease in my opinion," she said rolling her eyes again. Red couldn't help stair at Terra's hair, which had been flipped up and had a row of spikes that resembled a fan behind her head. He observed Micka next, who had straight hair that ended in ringlets about her face. Her hazel eyes showed no shame as she observed him openly before speaking again.

"I'm Micka, this is my friend, Terra," Micka said with a smile.

"I'm…Red," he answered looking annoyed, his eyes then gleamed with a mischievous glint before speaking again. "Is your name really Micka?" he asked with a chuckle. Micka's eyes narrowed.

"Is your name really Red?" she countered with a glare. Red glowered back as they got into each others faces. Terra smacked her head at the immature behavior. Then, as the two fired up teens had a put-down standoff, Terra leaned calmly against a building. She watched the two with little interest and a bored expression…It was gonna be a loooooong day…

**A/N:** Hello!! How did you like it…I'm hoping for reviews and I am holding a vote, and I'm debating whether to add a lemon at the end or not, so vote yes for a lemon or no for a regular ending.

A little shorter, I know…sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer!! REVIEW!!


	4. A Hacker in Panic

**Warning: **I do not own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters in the movie or book…And sadly I also want a Jojo plushy!!

**Summary:** The Mute, The Hacker, and The Biker…three friends on their way home from the movies decide on a shortcut, but when ambushed, they end up in a spiraling adventure to Whoville where they are split up…Talia, the mute, meets Jojo and while finding her friends, she must help a bigger crisis that threatens Whoville and their very lives…

A Hacker in Panic

It was dark, cold, and smelled horribly like rotten fish. Compton let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he wrinkled his nose in disgust while trying to make his surroundings stop spinning.

"Red? Whisper?" Compton called out hesitantly into the darkness. He sighed and leaned back, fighting the nauseous feeling to hurl. Where was he? And where were Red and Whisper. If he was only wondering about Red, he could see a good chance that he was ditched...but not Whisper. No, she would never leave him behind. She was one of Compton's closest friends, even if he was a year above her. She was a sweet kid and never stopped surprising Compton with her caring, selfless attitude. She had been quiet since Compton met her, but her expressions said everything so that they could speak without words.

Compton remembered that she would always listen to his scientific theories with a smile, and sometimes helped him with projects, or pointed out flaws in his virus' he made for hacking. Compton shook his head before looking up at a ring of light above him. He had a quick thought of the movie 'The Ring' before crouching up from his sitting position. He laid his hands against the top of his confinement. He barely gave a thought that he felt only four fingers against the cool surface. He pushed up...and the top popped up. He climbed out before turning to see what he was in...it was a DUMPSTER!! Compton rolled his eyes.

"It figures," He mumbled to himself before taking in his surroundings. _'Oh gawd'_ Compton thought with a queasy feeling...this wasn't his town...not at all. It did look familiar. Like it was from...a movie? He was in...Whoville?! He looked down at himself before jumping with a start. He was covered from head to toe in fur. His fur/skin was pale, he noticed as he glanced at his hands. He walked out on to the sidewalk before slowly making his way down the crowded street. He was looking around at all these...people, no, whos.

He let out a groan and tried not to scream out in frustration. He was passing a shop window before halting and slowly turning to face his reflection in the window. _'Oh...my...gawd'_ he thought touching his face...his nose looked live an olive and he almost wanted to cry. His hair was the same style and hung close to his eyes. He noticed he was a bit taller than he used to be. He must be who, too, it would be too obvious if he looked human...after all, he wasn't in a human world anymore...he was on a...speck. He was in Whoville...sure the movie was good, but he didn't remember wishing to become one. Compton couldn't hold it in. His head throbbed, his friends were missing, and he looked like a freakin teddy bear!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed with clench fists. Many whos paused and stared at the strange boy who was screaming his lungs out. The screaming stopped and Compton glanced around, immediately his face turned red in embarrassment. 'Help!!' he thought meekly before rushing away from the street. His 'audience' watched him leave with confused faces. Compton made his way down the street taking in things as he went. The cars were different, there were houses with grass on the roofs, and the candy stores had the weirdest looking lollipops he had ever seen.

He wanted to find his friends…and more importantly, he wanted to go home. He sighed before an idea struck him….this should be after the Horton incident…so the world he was in should be stable…they knew they were on a speck, so new whos in Whoville was impossible. So, in order to find his friends, he should get s search party, and who better to ask…than the mayor of Whoville, Ned McDawd. Compton smiled at his idea and turned to his left, on his way to visit the Who City Council. If anyone could help, it was the mayor.

**A/N:** Hello!! How did you like it…I'm hoping for reviews and I am holding a vote, and I'm debating whether to add a lemon at the end or not, so vote yes for a lemon or no for a regular ending. Review please!! I need motivation from people to keep my story up!! Thank you!!


	5. Expressions Are Louder Than Words

**Warning: **I do not own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters in the movie or book…And sadly I also want a Jojo plushy!!

**Summary:** The Mute, The Hacker, and The Biker…three friends on their way home from the movies decide on a shortcut, but when ambushed, they end up in a spiraling adventure to Whoville where they are split up…Talia, the mute, meets Jojo and while finding her friends, she must help a bigger crisis that threatens Whoville and their very lives…

Also, I had someone tell me that it was spelled McDodd and not McDawd, so sorry for the mix up, and thank you **PhantomInvader** for correcting me!! : )

Expressions Are Louder Than Words

Whisper now sat under the scrutiny of Ned McDodd, the mayor of Whoville. Jojo had been sent out after explaining to the mayor what had happened earlier at the lake. Whisper knew that Jojo, like any other teen was curious. She suspected he was in the hallway listening through a crack in the door…she was right. Jojo strained his ears to hear what was going on. To avoid the mayors questioning gaze, Whisper chose to look out the window into town; she felt like crying. "Well, Jojo…uh, told me that you're from a, uh, different…speck?" Ned asked the last part a bit hesitantly while rubbing the back of his neck. He saw her saddened look as she finally faced him, and he felt sorry for her.

"You miss your home…don't you?" the mayor stated more than asked. She nodded with a sad sigh.

"Is there…anything that could cheer you up?" he asked hopefully. Whisper nodded quietly and picked up her locket that hung down around her neck before clicking open. Jojo had opened the door wider to hear more and to see as well, he heard something click open before an unfamiliar song spilled from the necklace. A voice accompanied the song…Jojo chanced a glance at Whisper's voice as she closed her eyes, feeling the music. Jojo noticed how she seemed almost to glow and that Whisper seemed to let the music caress her mind and body. He was awed that she was like him. Music, to him, was intimate and caring notes that can touch someone's soul. He didn't know whos voice it was…Whisper knew…it was her voice after all…before the accident. Jojo opened the door to come closer. Ned looked up at his son before turning to watch Whisper, who was almost swaying to the music.

"What's your name?" Ned asked suddenly, breaking Whisper from her dazed reverie. She looked down, quiet for a moment.

"Talia," she murmured before clicking the locket closed before the song finished. Ned motioned towards the locket.

"Is that your voice singing?" the mayor asked too many questions in Whispers opinion, but then again, she wasn't used to being the center of attention. Jojo leaned against one of the walls, interested in the answer. The quietness of the house reminding him that his 96 sisters would be home soon from their fieldtrip, their mother, Sally, had gone along as a chaperone. Talia nodded at the mayor's question. She remembered her father making her the locket for her tenth birthday. She didn't notice Jojo's surprised face at her answer. Ned stood up from the chair.

"Well, tonight she can stay in one of the spare rooms, and tomorrow we can see what Dr. Larue and the council have on the subject…don't worry, we'll get you home," Ned said optimistically. He went off to fix up a room and Jojo stayed behind watching Whisper. She turned to him with a glance almost as if asking, _'We'll find my friends, too, right?'_ Jojo gave her a reassuring nod, somewhat surprised how much he could read in her expression. He helped her up before going to help his dad finish setting up, leaving Whisper to roam about the house. She paused in the kitchen, he eyes widening at the spiraling table.

She saw a high window…well high for her, and grabbed a chair to stand on. She was delighted to see the view of the old observatory from the window, he eyes tracing the observatory with longing. She always wanted to see inventions like Jojo's in the movie, and it was all within reach on that hill. She turned slightly to see her notebook being dried by two hairdryers on the kitchen counter. She smiled at the effort to dry her book. She turned to face out the window again, not noticing when Jojo walked in. He stared at her with puzzlement as she stared with wonder at the observatory. _'Does she know what's in there?' _he asked himself. It wouldn't surprise him; she seemed to know a lot about his family and town anyway, even if she was from a different world.

He startled Whisper when he took her hand in his and gently tugged. Whisper turned to look at him before following him into the entryway of the house. Jojo gave his dad a wave as Ned walked passed them and into the kitchen and Jojo tugged Whisper out into the street. She followed him before giving him a questioning glance which read: 'Where are we going' Jojo nodded towards the observatory and almost laughed as her face lit up in a smile with excitement. He couldn't help feeling proud that his action made her smile. He didn't understand why, but he felt comfortable with Whisper, and she never tried to get him to talk, like most other whos. She was happy all the way up the path to the observatory, and when they shot out of the sling shot; Whisper curled her arms about his neck and pulled herself close against him. Jojo's face flushed pink at the innocent, yet intimate contact.

It was then he felt the butterflies, and he guessing it wasn't because of the sling shot. He let in Whisper first and followed her in. With a respect for the inventions, Whisper didn't dare touch any of them, but looked around in wonder, trying her best not to stumble. Jojo smiled as she reminded him of his dad's first visit to the observatory. He followed her slowly as she climbed her way easily to the top. With a pull of the lever, the front opened up to reveal the sky stretch over Whoville. She stared out with wide eyes, until she heard Jojo laugh a little. Her cheeks burned a deep crimson, realizing that she must look like a child on Christmas day. She couldn't help but voice her opinion.

"All your inventions…they're wonderful," she murmured. Her voice barely carried over the wind, but Jojo heard it all. His heart swelled with pride and something else he couldn't name. Jojo nodded in thanks at the compliment before joining Whisper who was leaning on the edge of the balcony to get a better look at the city. They were there for about an hour, not speaking, just feeling content being in such a peaceful place. Whisper leaned against Jojo a little with a contented sigh, and was oblivious to a blush spreading across the pale whos cheeks, his eyes were wide and he was tense, then he relaxed and he leaned his head on Whisper's without a word. He didn't need to say anything to show that he was happy; it was already shown on his face…

**A/N:** Hello!! How did you like it…I'm hoping for reviews and I am holding a vote, and I'm debating whether to add a lemon at the end or not, so vote yes for a lemon or no for a regular ending. Review please!! I need motivation from people to keep my story up!! Thank you!!


	6. Appeasement

**Warning: **I do not own Horton Hears a Who or any of the characters in the movie or book…And sadly I also want a Jojo plushy!!

**Summary:** The Mute, The Hacker, and The Biker…three friends on their way home from the movies decide on a shortcut, but when ambushed, they end up in a spiraling adventure to Whoville where they are split up…Talia, the mute, meets Jojo and while finding her friends, she must help a bigger crisis that threatens Whoville and their very lives…

Appeasement

Red was now following Micka and Terra who had finally agreed to help him after he told his story. Micka, of course was a little skeptical, and very stubborn. After Red and Micka had a heated argument, Micka suggested appeasement, a nonviolent agreement. After much protest, Terra told them to end it, or she would. Red had to admit that as short as Terra was…she kind of scared him. So, Red had no chose but to agree, and Micka did the same. Red then asked them to do him a favor by asking them to help him find his cousin and their friend.

Terra had opted to go to the city council, and help Red find a place to stay for that night. Red lagged behind the two girls with a disgruntled sigh. He looked up before letting his eyes roam over Micka, very well aware that he was staring. _'She's pretty cute for a_ _who'_ he thought with a smirk. When Micka noticed him staring she stopped, turned around, and put her hands on hips before giving Red an icy glare.

"Do you have a staring problem? I couldn't help but notice," she said irritably. Red smirked openly.

"Hey, you should feel flattered," Red countered raising his eyebrows at her. He was please to see her face flush into a vibrant pink before Micka spun around again. She started walking and her pace had quickened a little.

"Come on, the sooner we get to the council, the sooner we can get rid of him," Micka growled to Terra. Terra rolled her eyes before catching the slightest smile on Micka's face. Apparently she didn't mind Red staring _that_ much. Terra took a glance at the darkening sky, the brightness of the day had turned orange which welcomed the evening.

"Micka, the council will be closing…we'll need to go home and wait until tomorrow. We'll never make it," Terra told Micka. The said girl sighed in defeat.

"Oh, all right, let's just go tomorrow, we can crash at my house, mom and dad will be working late anyway," Micka mumbled. She didn't see the dark silhouette up ahead, or notice Red's eyes squinting to see before widening with realization. She did, however, cover her ears as Red gave a shrill whistle…right by her ear.

"Compton? Is that you?" Red yelled out along with another shrill whistle. Compton's head did a swivel at this…he knew that voice!

"Oh, thank gawd, Red, I've been looking everywhere for you, I was on my way to the mayor's house after someone told me the city council was closed," Compton said as he reached the three. His eyes gave a questioning glance at the girls, his eyes lingering on Terra, who gave him a small smile.

"Have you seen Whisper?" Compton asked hopefully. Red shook his head before looking up to see Compton's disappointed face.

"Well, let's go see the mayor and on the way, you can introduce me to your new friends," Compton said before shaking each girl's hand. After names had been given, they started on their way to the McDodd house. Compton and Terra lagged behind to get better…'acquainted' with each other.

"So, you're still looking for your cousin before trying to go home, wherever that is, right?" Micka asked Red. Red nodded.

"Yea, who knows where Whisper is right now, and I know she might want to go home too," Red answered. Micka looked down.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay for a while? Is it that bad here?" Micka asked him…she couldn't help feeling a bit of remorse…wait, what was she saying, he was a jerk! But, he was different than any who boy she's met. In that way, Micka found him interesting, maybe she would miss him. Behind them Micka heard Compton say something and Terra giggle. She rolled her eyes, _'traitor'_ she thought at Terra. She only got another giggle in reply.

They reached the mayor's house in ten minutes and Red was anxious to talk to the mayor. With three loud knocks, he waited impatiently on the porch. They were almost surprised to see Sally, the mayor's wife, answer the door. Red felt a sting of hopelessness before looking up at Sally.

"Is Ned McDodd home…we really need to see him," Red said quickly. Sally gave him a smile and opened the door for them to come in.

"Of course…Ned's in the dining hall, would you like to stay for dinner," Sally offered. The other three agreed as Red made his way into the dining hall. Whoa, it was much bigger than in the movie. Red jumped back to avoid a swiveling chair before making his way carefully to the head of the table. He didn't see the mayor looking around for Jojo or his friend…where could they be? His eyes stopped searching as they landed on Red.

"Oh, well, hello, are you one of Jojo's friends?" Ned asked with a grin. Red took a breath of calming, trying to keep his hopes down.

"No, Mr. Mayor, my name is R-err-Adam Brown, me, my friend, and my cousin came here and got separated. We're trying to find my cousin, Talia…have you seen her?" Red asked. He couldn't help but feel a swell of hope when he saw that Talia's name triggered a recognition in the mayor's eyes at her name.

**A/N:** Hello!! How did you like it…I'm hoping for reviews and I am holding a vote, and I'm debating whether to add a lemon at the end or not, so vote yes for a lemon or no for a regular ending. Review please!! I need motivation from people to keep my story up!! Thank you!!


End file.
